


Five Rules of Dreamshare

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	Five Rules of Dreamshare

5\. If you get a call from an unknown number in the middle of the night, while you're working on your models, or tailing the mark, or whatever mundane dreamshare task you are engaged in, and a man's voice tells you Arthur says get out now, _obey_.

4\. Maintain your PASIV regularly and always double-check your dose before going under.

3\. Pay your chemist on time and in full, or you'll never find another vial of Somnacin again. Chemists gossip like crazy.

2\. Never, if you value your sanity, cross Eames.

If you cross Eames, you may wake up one morning to find yourself accused of the most vile crime, the one you fear more than any other, that repels you so viscerally you want to vomit at the thought. You'll find yourself on the run, surrounded by the horror of your acts, unable to rest for even one moment. Before you die, you'll find yourself praying someone will come and tell you it's all a dream, a setup, because the evidence against you will be so complete, so damning, the narrative so compelling, you'll think you did it, you disgusting animal. No one will come. By the end, you'll _want_ to be put down.

1\. Never, ever, cross Arthur.

Arthur gets the top slot because no matter how terrifying Eames is, no matter how he will slowly tear your soul out of you in the most painful way possible, it is Arthur who will let him. It is Arthur who will find you no matter where you hide, no matter how long it takes. It is Arthur who will slip the leash on the most frighteningly astute psychologist ever to draw his claws through a tender psyche, with a soft, inflectionless, "sic 'em". 

It is Arthur who decides, who sits as your judge and jury, Arthur who dispassionately weighs the costs and benefits of your continued existence, Arthur who is unmoved by desperate pleas, by grudges, by money, by shiny toys. It is Arthur's deft hands that wield Eames as his scalpel. It is Arthur who assembles the stage for Eames' apocalyptic performance, and an artist is only as good as his producer. 


End file.
